Angelito de la guarda
by Mikuru14
Summary: Él era un ángel y tenía una sencilla misión la cual le devolvería su estatus ante los demás pero enamorarse de un humano nunca había estado entre sus planes y eso ahora le podía costar muy caro.


**Hello! :) estoy de nuevo por aquí con una nueva idea que espero sea de su agrado. Está un poco raro, lo confieso pero creo que irá por buen camino.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mía muajaja **

**Aclaraciones:**

"**Narusasu" para pensamientos**

"_**Narusasu"**_** para cuando Kurama le habla a Naruto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De ángeles y humanos**

El cielo siempre había sido un hermoso lugar para habitar, era el lugar de la paz eterna, no por nada llegar hasta allí era solo para aquellas personas de vida ejemplar. Si te acercabas hacia la zona de entraba podías ver una larga fila de personas o bueno almas que sostenían una especie de fajo de papeles "su historia de vida" que sería detenidamente analizada antes de ponerles en la frente el sello de aceptado o directo al infierno. Pero como en todo lugar, tiene que haber organización y rangos que debían respetarse. El cielo era dominado por los ángeles que iban teniendo diferentes niveles según las misiones que les eran asignadas y cumplidas. Los ángeles novatos se encargaban de verificar la entrada a tan hermoso lugar y cuidar que siempre exista orden, puesto que de vez en cuando se presentaba un alma que no se resignaba con su destino de ser enviado al infierno y empezaba algún alboroto. Los siguientes en la escala eran los encargados de velar por el bienestar de los niños, de preocuparse por mantener su inocencia y felicidad intactas. También estaban los ángeles que se asignaban a aquellas ovejas descarriadas pero que se creía que aún tenían salvación y por supuesto estaban los arcángeles que eran los únicos que tenían la potestad de comunicarse con la más alta autoridad del lugar y transmitir sus mandatos.

Dentro de todos los ángeles había un tipo especial de ellos que nacían cada cierto tiempo y cuyo poder era regido por una bestia guardiana con colas (bijuu) y según la cantidad de éstas el ángel sería más fuerte. Naruto, el ángel regido por el Kyubi o bestia de nueve colas, había sido la excepción a la regla. El rubio se caracterizaba por meter sus narices donde no debía, llevaba tiempo realizando misiones de acuerdo al nivel que poseía debido a que su bestia guardiana era la más poderosa, sin embargo había fallado en la mayoría logrando un historial nada favorable para el lugar que debía ocupar. Después que su caso fuera analizado, su próxima misión y última oportunidad de mantenerse en el rango que estaba se había establecido y había sido comunicada a su bijuu.

-Kurama chan ¿me estabas buscando?- sonrió el ángel que tenía la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, el cabello dorado y los ojos azules. Portaba también una aureola que casi se entremezclaba con el color de su cabello, una túnica blanca impecable que sólo cubría parte de su pecho y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un par de grandes alas blancas que le daban un aspecto inocente y encantador. Además tenía unas marcas características en las mejillas que le daban ese toque zorruno que era debido a la bestia guardiana que poseía.

-Ten más respeto conmigo, mocoso- la bestia en forma de zorro emitió un gruñido – con haberme denigrado a ser tu guardián, es más que suficiente-

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se hizo el ofendido –para ser alguien que está en el cielo deberías ser más amable- se permitió recostarse encima de Kurama y mostrar su sonrisa - ¿me vas a decir cuál es nuestra súper misión?-

Se estaba conteniendo, como bestia guardiana su misión era enseñarle a Naruto aunque éste le crispara los nervios más de lo seguido, además matar estaba prohibido en ese lugar así que su preciosa idea de renacer con otro ángel había sido destruida – tienes que traer al camino del bien a una oveja descarriada – agitó una de sus colas y ciertas imágenes de la tierra empezaron a proyectarse –esa es la persona a la que tienes que cuidar-

El rubio observó detenidamente y luego hizo un puchero cómo es que podían asignarle ser niñero de una engreída de hija de mami –me niego a cuidar a una nena- se quejó.

Kurama sacó una de sus garras y solo hincó un poco al muchacho para hacerlo sobresaltar –mi reputación y la tuya dependen de esto así que lo harás y lo harás bien- le dedicó una mirada de terror- y no es una niña, es un hombre- antes de que Naruto se quejara nuevamente un fajo de papeles apareció entre sus manos – esa es la historia de vida de tu humano y empiezas ahora mismo- se permitió reír antes de volver a agitar una de sus colas y provocar que las nubes se abrieran logrando que Naruto emprendiera su viaje a la tierra en una perfecta caída libre.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de desplegar sus alas y amortiguar su caída, Kurama podía ser un poco despiadado cuando se lo proponía. Buscó uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad y se dispuso a revisar la hoja de vida de su humano. Debían tener un buen registro de personas en el cielo, los informes incluso tenían fotografías. Se concentró en observar la fotografía y leyó "Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años, estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio. Padre: Fugaku Uchiha; Madre: Mikoto Uchiha; Hermano: Itachi Uchiha (fallecido)" parpadeó lentamente analizando la imagen del joven y notó la triste expresión que tenían esos oscuros ojos.

-Deberían poner fotos de tiempos felices- murmuró para sí mismo tratando de quitar de sí ese sentimiento opresivo que se había formado en su pecho.

"_**¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer allí mirándole, mocoso? Ve a buscarlo, para estas horas debe estar encerrado en su habitación."**_

-Kurama pensé que te habías desecho de mí- bromeó. Volvió a alzar sus alas dirigiéndose a la dirección indicada, ser un ángel tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era tener un muy buen sentido de la ubicación.

Aterrizó sobre el inmenso jardín de la formidable mansión que poseía ese chico, camino a sus anchas pues podía valerse de su habilidad de no ser visto por quien él no quisiera. Atravesó fácilmente las paredes y puertas de la casa observando cada fino detalle de la decoración, muy hermosa pero algo fría.

"_**Sube por esas escaleras y camina hasta el final del pasillo hacia la derecha, la última puerta es el lugar que buscas, incluso alguien como tú no podría perderse, se burló"**_

Colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la habitación del tal Sasuke observó a una mujer delgada de nívea piel con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro que no se terminaba por decidir si llamar o no a la puerta "debe tratarse de su madre" se dijo a sí mismo. Se detuvo al costado de la mujer y sintió algo de pena, le parecía que ella necesitaba ser consolada por algo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelinegra volviera sobre sus pasos y terminará por desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo opuesto.

Naruto asomó solo la cabeza en la habitación y logró divisar un bulto negro sobre la cama, el cuarto estaba cubierto casi por completo por la oscuridad, un pequeño hilo de luz se colaba por la cortina casi cerrada en su totalidad. Sintió un olor desagradable que seguramente provenía del montón de botellas de licor regadas en el piso. Terminó por entrar de lleno y bordear la cama, pudo por fin observar directamente el rostro de su humano a cargo, la expresión triste de la fotografía había quedado pequeña al lado de la versión real. De pronto unas infinitas ganas de abrazar a esa persona desconocida lo invadieron.

-Itachi…- un suave murmuro por parte del pelinegro sobresaltó al rubio que se había permitido acariciar la cabellera del chico.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente algo sorprendido por aquel contacto que no podía atribuirle a nadie. Aclaró su vista, se puso de pie algo tambaleante y corrió un poco las cortinas para constatar en todos los rincones de la habitación.

-Hola- la voz de Naruto resonó suavemente en el lugar.

El Uchiha por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo parecido al miedo –Mierda, tanto alcohol me está volviendo loco- se reclamó.

-No creo que estés loco pero el alcohol hace daño- dijo el rubio para luego colocarse detrás del pelinegro.

Sasuke paseó su mirada nuevamente por toda la habitación tratando de controlarse y convencerse de que había sido su imaginación y nada más que su imaginación.

Naruto posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Uchiha –estoy por aquí- dijo por fin antes de dejar que su imagen fuera apareciendo poco a poco.

Sasuke se giró lentamente al sentir el nuevo contacto y abrió los ojos de par en par, él no había sentido que nadie entrara en su habitación -¿quién demonios eres tú?...-

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas xD todas serán bienvenidas.

Si te gustó deja un review y si nop también xD

**PD (para l s que siguen el manga):** alguien más sufrió con el manga?, alguien más cree q Kishi se tomó muy en serio en "y moriremos juntos"? . Personalmente me destruyó la última imagen T^T y más saber que la próxima semana no habrá manga.

Nos vemos muy pronto.


End file.
